In general, trashcans are used in many places such as homes and offices as well as dining rooms and bathrooms, as commodity items that collect dirt and garbage generated in human lives.
In recent years, social attention and care to waste separation processing increases with social craze called a “volume-rate garbage disposal system”. In addition, trashcans play functional roles for waste separate collection and a role in interior decoration for living space.
Such trashcans are formed to have a trashcan lid at a trashcan entrance to suppress offensive odor from being generated from waste or to have various collection features to easily collect and discard waste separately.
In addition, trashcans are formed to have a clean and beautiful design, and are used as a tool to enrich human lives at one corner of living spaces.
Trashcans in accordance with the prior art are formed in a container shape that can hold a certain amount of waste, and have a lid that blocks an upper opening that can be opened and closed.
In recent years, trashcans are provided to have a built-in roll of a plastic bag so as to achieve an easy collection of waste as well as a hygienic process for the collected waste.
In other words, a roll of a plastic bag is provided inside a trashcan, to thus allow waste to be processed once at a time. Accordingly, dirt is not left on the inside of the trashcan, to thereby hygienically achieve treatment of dirt and the management of trashcans.
However, most of the traditional trashcans containing a traditional built-in roll of a plastic bag have the following defects:
First, the offensive odor is caused by the dirt stored inside the trashcan, and thus a lid is laid on top of the trashcan in order to prevent this, but the offensive odor is leaked out of a gap between the lid and the trashcan.
Second, in order to open and close the lid of the trashcan, users must open and close the lid of the trashcan directly by hand, or tread on a pedal to open and close the lid by an interlocking action of the lid and the pedal.
In other words, although providing a trashcan lid to prevent the offensive odor, the offensive odor still occurs, to thus cause unhygienic environments and weight rather inconveniences for opening and closing the lid.